


Kevin Rudd and the Other Minister

by CharlieQuinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Australia, Gen, The C word, The Other Minister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieQuinn/pseuds/CharlieQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kev meets the minister of the Department of Magical Arts on his first night in the Lodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin Rudd and the Other Minister

November, 2007

Kevin looked around his room in the Lodge and felt pretty damn good about himself. The euphoric win of a few days ago was still riding high. Kevin '07. He could ride on this until Kevin '11.

He set up the pictures of his wife, kids and the cat and dog. He sat in the chair, bounced in it a bit and grinned before starting to giggle.

Suddenly, the fireplace burst to life. Kevin went to grab the phone, about to yell at the new PA that it was fucking *November* and he didn't need a fucking *fire*.

And then the form of a woman started to take shape.

"What the fuck...," said Kevin as the woman walked out from the fire.

"Oh, hey, Kev," said the woman. She was clearly from Melbourne; she was wearing black pants with an APS identification badge swinging from the belt loop, a black button up shirt with a tie and a magnetic badge on her breast. It read: Poh Nguyen, Minister, and under that, Department of Magical Arts.

Kevin grabbed his desk.

"A prank?" he gasped out.

"Oh yeah, nah," said Nguyen casually. "I'm the Minister you don't know about. You want some beer or shit?"

After a few beers, Kevin was surprisingly cool, thought Poh.

She made a firecall to the Ministers in the US and UK.

"Well?" Granger-Weasley and Benson asked.

Poh smiled. "He's a good cunt," she said, "He'll be jake."

She closed off the floo, and decided to go to Bunnings for a snag and then crack a few Bundies.


End file.
